Not who i thought you were
by IAMMEMYSELFANDI
Summary: Inuyasha always spoke of you as a heartless bastard. I believed him then" "Do you now?" "No" Rated M for language and maybe some future Lemons?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone!!!! This is my second story and I know my first one REALLY sucked **____** hopefully ya'll like this one better. Ill try to keep up the chapters this time **____**.**_

_**KAGOME POV:**_

Kagome was furious. He always complained! He so wanted her to be Kikyo. She wished he could just be happy with her. Kagome. Not Kikyo. She had been wandering around this forest for what seamed like hours before she came upon a small meadow. She sat there for a little while with the same thoughts coming and going. She would calm down when another thought would come through along with a fresh batch of tears. She realized that there were jewel fragments coming at her really fast. She was starting to panic when Kouga walked into the clearing. She faked a smile "_KOUGA! Geez you scared me!"_ He gave her one of his lazy then sniffed the air "_Hello Kagome. Where is Mutt-Face?_" Kagome dropped the smile "_He's not here_ _obviously_" She saw him frown. He walked up to her and brushed something off her face. She then realized she still had tears on her face. "_What is it kagome? Did he hurt you? I swear im gonna kill him for hurting MY woman!"_ She ignored the comment about her being his and just said "_Its nothing. We just got in a slight argument."_ Kouga huffed and pulled her into a hug "_Don't worry, love. As soon as I kill Naraku I'll take you away from here and you wont have to deal with him anymore" _Kagome tried to step away from Kouga before Inuyasha came looking for her. Kouga stiffened and held her tighter. "_Kouga?" _He looked down at her. She went to push away again and his eyes darkened. She tried to figure out what he was feeling as one of his hands came up and brushed across her face. She froze. He slowly leaned in to her. Then as fast as he had got there he was gone. **"Inuyasha" **Was all she could think.

_**KOUGA'S POV:**_

He had pulled Kagome into a hug to try to comfort her. He hated the fact that she was upset. But having her so close it started to cloud his mind. All he could think about was the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. She moved in his arms brushing up against him _**(A/N: This was when she was trying to push away) **_He looked down at her. She looked confused. He brushed his finger across her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The wind shifted and he smelt someone behind him. But before he could react he was thrown backward away from kagome. He looked up and his heart almost stopped because the man who now had Kagome by the throat was definitely not Inuyasha.

_**INUYASHA'S POV**_

He was running as fast as he could towards Kagome's scent. It had been almost 3 Hours since she left and it was getting dark. He sighed. He didn't show it very well but he really cared for Kagome. _**"Really Care? Feh!"**_He grunted at the half of him that he tried to keep buried. **"**_**Quit being so stubborn and make her ours"**_Inuyasha shook his head in an attempt to block out his demon side. He had her trail now but there was another scent near here that pissed him off "**Kouga" **He put a little more umpf into his step. He got to where he could hear kagome but not yet see them when another scent entered his system. He froze **"Fuck." **He came up just in time to see Kouga thrown across the clearing and Kagome grabbed by the throat. _"Well Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us." _Inuyasha Sneered_ "Sesshomaru"_

_**So what do ya'll think? Sorry bout the cliffy. I hope ya'll like my first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys **____** I got my second chapter all finished up now. Couldn't leave ya'll hangin for long ;) and yes I am fully aware that by now kagome has meet Sesshomaru many times but for the sake of my imagination lets just say she hasn't**_

_**KAGOME POV:**_

I was being held up by the neck by a demon…. Not the top of my to-do list. He turned to look at Inuyasha _"Well Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us." _I watched as Inuyasha sneered _"Sesshomaru" _I tensed with shock. THIS was Sesshomaru? This demon was Inuyasha's brother?! I guess he had felt me tense because he glanced at me with…. Concern? I must need more air cause im starting to imagine things. Sesshomaru? Concerned? About me? His fingers tightened and I gasped. But just as quickly they loosed their hold on me and I could breathe better. I realized that while I was thinking about all this the boys had been talking…..

_**SESSHOMARU'S POV:**_

I walked into the clearing to see a human and a wolf-demon. I could smell Inuyasha's scent all over the girl…….. Was she the one he traveled with? The one who tracked Jewel Shards? I reached up and threw the Wolf-Demon away. As I picked up the girl by her throat I was shocked by the sudden need to protect her forever and always. Inuyasha came jumping into the clearing. _"Well Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us." _I watched as Inuyasha sneered _"Sesshomaru"_ She tensed and I glanced at her in concerned. My eyes shot back to Inuyasha. Why did I care about this pathetic little human? I just need her to come care for rin. My grip tightened. And she gasped for air. I almost dropped her I loosened my hold so quick. This need to protect was so powerful I almost put her down right then and there. _"PUT MY WOMAN DOWN" _I turned to the Wolf-demon who had just screamed at me _"Your woman?" _I was irritated and….disappointed? It was a reminder that she belonged to someone else "_I was under the impression that she belonged to Inuyasha" _I almost laughed at the look on the wolf-demons face. I turned back to Inuyasha who looked like he was ready to attack. _"Watch yourself. I haven't the time to destroy you today" _I held the girl out in front of me _"I will take you back to get your things then you will come attend to rin." _She wiggled in my hand like she was trying to get out of my grasp. It saddened me that she was scared. Inuyasha growled again._ "She's not going anywhere with you!" _And then he attacked me. I sighed and blocked him off he went flying and hit the wolf-demon. They both jumped up but we were already gone……….

_**SHIPPO'S POV:  
**_

I was sitting on a log by the fire licking a lollipop Kagome had brought me from her world. Not long after Inuyasha had left Sango went to take a bath in the hot spring and bout 10 minutes later Miroku went after her. So here I was. Alone. Watching our camp. I started thinking about how stupid Inuyasha had been earlier……. If we hadn't been so far away from the well and kirara hadn't been hurt Kagome would have left. I sighed. Kirara jumped up and her hairs were standing on end when a tall powerful looking demon strolled into camp with kagome in his arms. He sat her down and she gave me a look that said hide. I ran behind Kirara. She walked over really slowly and grabbed her bag. She pet Kirara and whispered in my ear _"Tell them don't worry ill be fine" _She gave me a small smile and they left………

_**Don't worry ill explain in the next chapter why Kagome would go with Sesshomaru so easily **____** But besides that did you like it? Read & Review PLEASE **___


End file.
